The Little Green Dress
by shinkirux
Summary: Neji sees Sakura drunk, wearing the most sensual green dress he has ever seen. Just returning from a month long mission, he absolutely loses it when he sees her chatting up other men in such a revealing dress. nejisaku


NejixSaku

i'm working on a short chapter story and I have the prologue and first chapter almost done so look out for those.

Rated M for heavy lemon

little Green Dress

A month long solo mission had drained him off all his inner peace and as much as he wanted to lie down in his bed, he also wanted to see his blossom…and she just happened to be attending Naruto and Hinata's engagement party..tonight of all nights.

The hustle and bustle of people, alcohol and laughter….the party was absolutely explosive and just a bit too much for him to handle at the moment. When he finally spotted her in the mesh of people his relief lasted for a split second before he slightly panicked at the sight of what she was wearing. He perused her with his byakugan eye before he stalked his way over to her.

Her satin green tube dress sat low on her bust, offering him (and everyone else much to his dismay) a tantalizing view of her creamy cleavage. The end of the dress curved around her ass delicately before it hugged her upper thighs, a little too high and tight for his approval.

He memorized the way her breasts bounced ever so slightly as she laughed at something that wasn't all that funny. By the time he got to her, he had assessed that Sakura was clearly drunk.

As he neared her from behind, she whirled around, facing him. Glancing over his figure to check for injuries, she squealed and all but jumped onto him when she decided that he wasn't injured anywhere. He was forced to hold her around her bottom so that he wouldn't suddenly drop her. Her dress hiked up even further as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Turning his Byakugan on threateningly, Neji glared at the men who had previously been trying to woo his significant other. The men whom she had previously been laughing with all but huffed away when they saw who the flower was currently occupied with. Taking her and transporting them outside in the night, he barely held on as she crushed her full bosom against his toned one and sighed happily into his ear.

Backing away from him a little, she linked her arms behind his neck and looked at him, straight into his burning eyes.

" I missed you.." She whispered.

Even plastered, she still had the mind to make sure he was uninjured….and….to make him hot for her even as he should be upset with her for flaunting herself around. She belonged to him, damnit, and he was about to lose control making that statement clear again really soon.

Sitting down on the grass outside in the Hyuuga compound, he grabbed a hold of himself to chastise her before he got lost in her supple breasts, now softly glowing under the moonlight right in front of his eyes.

"Sakura….." he all but growled. He stopped when he saw the look on her face, a cute little pout forming on her lips at the tone of his voice. Where in she had been leaning against him and holding herself up wit her knees before, she plopped down to sit, her legs still on either side of his waist, her giddy mood trodden by the expectation of a verbal chastising.

Damn it ….if she wasn't drunk and teasing him like this…..

His breath caught in his throat and all previous thoughts flew at the sight of her …innocently pouting, long bare legs wrapping around him, plump breasts spilling out of that little green dress…

He lifted her chin up and drew her closer before his searing hot lips met hers. Kissing his way down her neck and onto her shoulders, Neji reached for the top of her green dress and slowly started to peel it down. He trailed gentle love bites down her breasts until he got to her nipples. Grabbing her ass and hoisting her up and flush against him, Neji bended his knees so that Sakura was forced to sit higher up and arch her back.

Thumbing the bottom curve of her breasts he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Sakura nearly melted in his lap that moment. Mewling softly at his wet hot mouth and roaming hands, she grabbed the back of his head and gently tugged at his hair and scalp. A low growl escaped Neji's lips as he started to flick the puckering bud with his tongue. Heat pooled between her legs as she started grinding against him.

" Mmmm…Neji Kun, …oh.."

Something in him snapped , hearing his name practically fall off her lips like that. Pulling the bottom of her dress up above her waist, he dipped a hand into her lace thong before stroking her warm core.

"Ahh…..ahh……ahh…." Sakura made little jumps against his hand as he inserted a finger into her and pumped it …in and out…in and out. Her wetness began to trickle down his hand. Still straddling his lap, Sakura grabbed and squeezed Neji's shoulders to prevent from falling over while his hands worked their wonder. Her lips found his ears as she nibbled on a lobe.

Groaning, Neji couldn't take it anymore- it had been an entire 4 weeks since he had last had her. Drunk or not, it didn't matter either way- she was going to scream his name when she came…he would make sure of that.

Freeing his throbbing, milking cock from its binds, he pushed Sakura's panties aside and entered her in one swift motion. Had it not been for his lips claiming hers, she would have nearly screamed at the sensation of him filling her so completely. Neji tensed as he desperately held onto his sanity.

Holding onto his neck, Sakura rolled her hips experimentally.

"god…Sakura.."

Neji grabbed her ass and began to move her against his cock. The sensation was almost too much to handle, her warm wet walls squeezing him, her mewling into his ear, her nails raking against his arms, her flushed and redden cheeks, her ass round enough for him to grip tightly….

And best of all…her beautiful endless ocean eyes promising everything she could give for him….lovelovelovelove…

Panting heavily, Sakura started to move on her own. Nearing bliss, she frantically bounced over his cock, breasts and nipples bouncing with her right before his hungry eyes. When she came, she screamed his name as Neji covered her lips with his to muffle her excitement from attracting attention from the party.

Quickly flipping her over on her stomach, he grabbed her ass, pulling it up so it was sticking up in the air and took her from behind. Vigorously thrusting into her, he leaned over to place a wet kiss on her shoulder before burying his head in her glossy pink hair as he came.

Spilling into her, a particularly long one seeing as to how he was backed up for a month, he rubbed her clit harshly. A second later, Sakura came again for the second time to the feeling of his fingers rubbing her and his cock throbbing.

Panting and coming off their high, Sakura immediately collapsed and Neji fell to the ground with Sakura still in his arms.

Exhausted , satisfied, and still slightly intoxicated, Sakura pecked Neji on the lips and mumbled something about a stupid Hokage and month long missions being the end of her wits before she nuzzled her face into his neck and falling asleep.

A low rumble erupted from his chest as Neji let out a chuckle. He was quite exhausted himself seeing as to how he pushed himself extra hard to get back to Sakura as soon as he could. Dressing Sakura back up like the gentleman he was, he tucked her hair behind her ears and lifted her into his arms. He took them back to his quarters and tucked them into bed. That night, he fell asleep warm, satisfied and comfortable with an arm full of pink haired angel for the first time in…what…a whole month.

_____----_____----_____---

The next morning, as Sakura and Neji continued to sleep into the early morning, Hyuugas in the compound who were up early for a cup of coffee were heard talking about noises from the Hyuuga garden the previous night. Some were saying it sounded like sexual moans but couldn't grasp the concept of a Hyuuga being so brash in public, and decided on an even more absurd conclusion; perhaps ghosts of past Hyuugas were celebrating the Hyuuga heiress' engagement party as well!

As far as Neji was concerned, however, it was definitely that green dress that was his undoing…Hyuuga manners be damned.

please review.


End file.
